


Hello, My Name Is 'Human'

by redheadeddevastation



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, OOC Thor, Restraints, Smut, Think Loki and Thor COMBINED, Thor is VERY Appreciative of Darcy's Breasts, but still Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadeddevastation/pseuds/redheadeddevastation
Summary: Thor and crew stop by Earth (as they do every 127 years) and scoop up some of those super adorable humans as souvenirs/ pets. At a diner, Darcy brings her flirting A-game to the wrong Tall, Blonde and Godly.Thor does not take 'no' for an answer.He doesn't have to.





	1. The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to 'My Name Is Human' by Highly Suspect on repeat to get the tone right. There are a few lines that I took from the lyrics and tweaked to make them fit.
> 
> 'Avengers' and 'Thor' events haven't happened. Thor is waaaaaaaay out-of-character in this, not exactly ruthless or cocky, just not spending a moment thinking about not doing what he wants to do.
> 
> Darcy serves His Royal Hotness a cup of coffee with a side of sultry, and -BAM- he decides to keep her.
> 
> (I previously tagged this story with the Rape/ NonCon warning, but removed it after consideration. Be aware.)

Darcy struggled against the silk scarves binding her to the steel examination table. Her wrists were tied together and to the bar above her head, her ankles to the bar at the foot, stretching her body near taut while allowing her shoulders to rest against the smooth metal.

'Small mercies,' she thought wryly. She assessed the situation in which she found herself:

Aliens, also known as olde timey gods, apparently touched down in New Mexico, as well as several other states and countries.  
Said alien-gods declared their visit to be a regular occurrence every 127 years.

The purpose of their drop-in wasn't entirely clear, but from what Darcy had gleaned, the godliens thought humans were just adorable little things that made lovely souvenirs. When they came across a person that they fancied, *yoink* that person was "blessed" then "invited" (kidnapped) to await transport to a different realm.

Darcy apparently served coffee to some bigwig spaceman and was a little too enjoyable in her witty banter and flirting.

So... here she is, in a futuristic medical room, tied down after her repeated 'walk-don't-run' escape attempts ceased to be amusing to Tall, Blonde and Godly.

Darcy wasn't even supposed to be WORKING today. Stupid Arlene, on stupid definitely-on-earth Hawaii vacation.

Thor strode into the room like he owned it (and he probably did), dressed down from his princely vacationing get-up and cape to a very Earthly GQ look. The light grey fitted suit and vest made his eyes seem to glow an ocean blue as he happily smiled at Darcy while he moved closer to her. Darcy kept her silence, unwilling to invite more surprises to her day.

"Ah! There you are, little one. I momentarily forgot where I had placed you. I know this is not the most cordial setting, but you must admit, you are not making this transition as graciously as you should. Since you needed to be assessed and verified as fit to be in my company anyways, I thought it best you collect yourself here, out of view. I much prefer the comfort of my quarters, but I understand you may still need some time to adjust."

Darcy could not resist reacting to his words, balking incredulously before squeaking out, "It's only been two hours!"

Thor chuckled in a distracted manner, reading what resembled a medical chart on a nearby table. "Two hours, two days, two years will find you yet under my care. Time will not change your fate, little Darcy," Thor advised, calmly looking up from the paperwork. "Better to embrace this new life and all you are now afforded."

With that, Thor looked at her more fully, setting the papers back down. He stepped next to the table then put his massive hand on her upper thigh. Her one piece uniform skirt was pulled high due to her position, and his thumb grazed under the hem as he slowly stroked her skin. Darcy 'eeped' and was half a second away from panic when Thor leaned down to her, cheek to cheek, and spoke lowly in her ear.

 

"Darcy, _hear me_ ," he growled out. "I came down to you from the stars. I stole the power from the suns of many worlds. I am more than just a man. And I ...am here ... _ **for you**_."

The weight of his words was unmistakable and the heat of his breath caused a shiver to run over her body. 

Darcy's breath left her completely. The power that resonated from Thor at all times was palpable. To have so much laid out to her- Thor's place in the universe, Darcy's place in his wake, his desire for her, the unstoppable force he was- in so few words was jarring.

She felt intoxicated, foggy-headed as he caressed inside her thigh, then brushed his finger tips against the edge of her panties briefly. At this, Darcy sucked in the air she had forgotten about, twisting away and pulling at her restraints. As her struggled renewed, Thor huffed a quick laugh into the skin just below her ear before he began placing hot, open mouthed kisses there, moving slowly down her neck. His hand moved to cup the heat between her thighs, fingers continuing a deliberate movement from just above her cleft to push deep between her resistant legs and back again. Thor rubbed over the dampening cotton methodically, his mouth languidly kissing, sucking, gently biting Darcy's neck. Thor's free hand found the buttons fastening Darcy's uniform top and yanked sharply to the side, exposing her white cotton bra. Darcy's body was responding to Thor's touch, his fingers over her panties, massaging her sex expertly and steadily fueling the heat she couldn't stop from blooming.

“Oh, God, stop!” she cried out as she thrashed her body where she could, attempting to dislodge his hand and halt the momentum from gaining on her dubious control.

“I shall not,” he declared lowly against her neck, his contact with Darcy completely undeterred by her struggle. “I feel your heat, I feel your body tighten, your muscles tighten. I know your body. Has it ever sung before? Have you ever felt this before? We have but started and your thoughts swim, yes?”

Darcy couldn't deny she had never felt like this before, but she'd never been abducted by an alien prince, tied up on a space ship and played like a Stradivarius before, either, so she wouldn't concede completely.

“Please,” she begged instead, not entirely sure what she begged _for_.

“Ah, my little bird. You fear your freedom to be lost, but I assure you, you will only now begin to fly. That spark in you, that beautiful flame, I see it. I see you. You have power. We have found others like you over the millennia we have visited, and you are all so unfulfilled here. This world is not meant to contain you, Darcy. You. Are. More.”

Thor's hand had not stopped moving, his words hypnotic, his voice a baritone melody of sorts, soothing the alarm that gripped her. A choked groan escaped Darcy and she felt Thor smile against her skin.

He straightened up, standing over her and watching her intently. Her thighs had relaxed from the death-lock she attempted, and Thor's hand skimmed up further before slipping under her elastic waistband, fingers now stroking against her wet flesh. He rubbed tight circles over her clit with the midpoint of his fingers, his actual fingertips resting against the highest inch of her thigh, anchoring the underside of his finger joints directly over the bundle of nerves. The indirect pulsing caused Darcy to lose her focus, back bowing as much as possible. With a strangled moan, Darcy turned her face into her arm that remained tied over her head, eyes squeezed shut. She was getting desperate for release.

Feeling the change in her, Thor coated his middle finger with her slickness, then pushed the digit deep inside Darcy.

“Ah! Ooh- oh, god....” she cried out, grabbing the metal bar around which her silk restraint was tied. She rode his palm as much as possible, breath getting shallow and patience getting thin. It just... wasn't quite...

Thor pushed his ring finger inside of her as well, leaning over Darcy to watch her now struggle for more, and Thor began fingering her in earnest, hard. Darcy pushed against the bar above her, assuring that all the force, all of it, hit her pussy, brutally bringing her closer to an orgasm that felt like a tidal wave gathering. Thor continued, eyes intently watching her expression as Darcy's body wound tighter and tighter, still bound to the table, knuckles white. The moment her frame tensed and went rigid, a strangled yell escaping her mouth when her orgasm washed over her, his hand began to slow, until his fingers remained seated within her and his palm was firm against her clit. Darcy rocked her hips purposefully off the table, teasing out the aftershocks shuddering through body, riding the steady heel of Thor's hand as he gently, slowly crooked his fingers inside her. Darcy groaned loudly, again undulating her hips to thoroughly entrench the heat from her climax into her bones.

Eventually, the haze lifted, and Darcy cautiously met Thor's eyes as he removed his hand from her underwear. The tension that had seeped out of Darcy's muscles seemed to be radiating from him now. Thor grabbed something sharp from a desk in the corner, not allowing her time to react before he started cutting the clothes off of her body.

 

“As I said, my sweet, lovely Darcy, we have only yet begun.”


	2. Fundamentally Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor turns on his charm and takes off his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I'd like to thank:
> 
> 'Bath Salts' by Highly Suspect  
> 'Knife Prty' by Deftones  
> 'Pure Morning' by Placebo  
> 'Bloodfeather' by Highly Suspect  
> 'Mister Asylum' by Highly Suspect  
> 'Filth Pig' by Ministry  
> 'Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums' by A Perfect Circle  
> 'Lydia' by Highly Suspect  
> 'Get Naked' by Methods of Mayhem  
> 'Little One' by Highly Suspect  
> 'Cake' Remix by Rihanna, Chris Brown  
> 'Postres' by Highly Suspect  
> .....and of course, the star of this playlist  
> 'My Name Is Human' by Highly Suspect

 

_Life is kind of like a video game_

_Bigger than it looks and fundamentally strange_

'Postres' - Highly Suspect

 

Darcy's mind was still cloudy as Thor made quick work of her clothing, cutting it efficiently with a sure hand, pulling piece after piece from her form. His eyes were focused and his jaw was set firmly, unwilling to stop until all of her skin was shown to him. He breathed heavily through his nose as he progressed, making Darcy think of a charging bull. With a satisfied grunt, he tore the final scrap of material off of her, his eyes feverishly taking in the wet glimmer on the soft curls of her pussy.

Thor leaned down, burying his face in her quim while moaning. His tongued lapped the wetness into his mouth while his lips were sealed over Darcy's mound fully. His hands moved under her ass and forced her sex up and more completely inside his mouth. Thor continued to moan, lick and suck at her pussy, working his jaw and dragging teeth over delicate skin, leaving Darcy to arch her back and let out short bursts of sound as he started to build her up again.

Thor rose to hover over Darcy’s writhing body, arm on either side of her torso, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and savoring her juices. Darcy calmed somewhat, still breathing hard as she stared up at the demigod looming above her. Thor pushed off the table, standing up straight and slowly removing his vest, then taking his time to unbutton his shirt, slipping off his shoes, his socks, then belt, all the while, staring at Darcy. As he stood for a moment, Darcy drank him in: golden skin, blue eyes that practically glowed, massive body yet cut and defined. Truly, the figure of a god.

And he wanted Darcy.

Heat pooled in her gut that wasn't from Thor’s manhandling. As he let his hands rest on the waistband of his pants and stilled, a wicked grin appeared.

“If I could be so bold as to assume, it seems you may be warming to the idea?” Then Thor had a wider, more boyish smile. “That is, warming to the idea of warming me?”

Darcy swallowed dryly, then replied in a small voice, “Why would you think that?”

Thor merely looked down, smirked to himself with a one shoulder shrug, before saying, “I have lived for many lifetimes, and it is still my favorite sight.”

Darcy furrowed her brow at the very  _human_  sentiment coming from this dominating force of the universe. Part of Darcy mentally relaxed (not much) at seeing Thor so eager to gain her favor and her desire. As Darcy looks on, Thor grabbed the knife from the side counter, cutting the silk bindings around her ankles free from the table. Instead of continuing on releasing her wrists as well, Thor placed the knife back on the counter. He stood at Darcy’s feet, considering her briefly before unzipping his pants, letting them fall with his boxer briefs to the floor.

He climbed onto the table, spreading her legs apart to make room for his body on top of hers. Thor kept his weight off of her torso, bracing his forearms on either side of her shoulders, but his lower abdomen rested directly against Darcy’s hot and wet pussy, smearing evidence of her lust on his skin. Darcy groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, only to hear and (Jesus, Mary and Joseph)  **feel**  Thor chuckle before he says,

“Have no fear in providing what I seek. I endeavor to inspire far more from you, that I may always eat my fill.”

Darcy's eyes opened at that, knowing she was losing the good fight, and Thor trailed a hand between their bodies, eyes fixed on hers, while he rubbed a finger through her wetness. He then stroked himself roughly with her slick before raising Darcy’s thigh higher to hitch over his hip. The thick head of Thor’s cock nudged at her entrance, gently rubbing the exposed flesh.

Darcy tried to stifle a moan, but Thor is there, nose to nose with her, saying dark things,  _obscene_  things, in his deep voice, as his throbbing cock continuing to nudge and rub, nudge and rub, making a torturous friction that is shrinking down the size of Darcy’s world to only this room, this table, this man and searing length he has between her legs.

“You are face to face with your god. I know what I am. Find out what you are,” she hears him breath as he gently bites her earlobe.

“Oh my god,” she burst out, “Thor, please!”

With that, Darcy’s heel dug into Thor’s lower back in an attempt to force his body to hers. Thor just went motionless instead, the head of his cock now lined up with her pussy, so close but so, SO far from Darcy’s release. She let out a frustrated wail as she knocked her head back on the table. Darcy couldn't say what exactly gave her guts or stupidity, but against any and all better judgment, she continued.

“For fucks sake, what?! WHAT!? What else are you waiting for?? You want me. You have me. At this point, buyer's remorse is bordering on cruel. So, I ask again, WHAT? What do you want??”

Darcy grit her teeth and glared at Thor, expecting a really unpleasant response of fire and brimstone variety, but at least it would be  _something_. Teasing had never been in Darcy’s wheelhouse. Add stress, fear, confusion, anxiety, hunger maybe? And you got someone who routinely bit off more than she could chew before Rational Darcy could even consider the menu.

However, in the split second that Darcy had to gauge how much groveling and sobbing she needed to do to stay in the land of the living, she again heard and  **felt**  ( _hhnnnggghhh_ ) Thor laugh quietly above her. His smile was pleased, and before Darcy could adjust her game plan for dealing with an alien that was flippin' NUTS or had a serious hearing problem, Thor spoke.

“Oh, little Darcy,” he rumbled, licking his upper lip while gazing down at her with an unmistakable expression, “I want your fire. Not your fear.”

Momentarily stunned by his words, Thor chose that instant to plunge into Darcy’s cunt, sinking down, slow and steady, leaving Darcy shouting again, but in a very different tone. Gasping at the size of him, the heat of his skin, the drag of resistance from her tightness, all of it, Darcy reached up and grabbed onto the metal bar above her head and tensing against the metal slab before shouting, “Oh, god, fuck, YES!”

Thor bottomed out inside of her with a pained groan, holding himself there while he breathed deeply with closed eyes.

 

And Darcy  _ **loved it**_.

 

Darcy realized she  **wanted**. She wanted Thor. She wanted more than waiting tables, more than lifelong debt and insurance premiums. She wanted the universe, laid at the foot of a throne-  _her_  throne. She wanted to fuck this god and ride him until  **he**  begged  **her**.

Darcy drew her other leg up around Thor’s waist as he said, “Ah, little one, you will indeed need to hold fast. I have self-control and discipline as befitting a warrior prince, but tonight it seems I can call upon none.”

His eyes opened and he stared down at her with what can only be described as a wicked and hungry look. He snaked both arms around her, gripping the back of her neck with his right hand and raising Darcy off the table with his left forearm under her lower back, allowing his left hand to wrap up and over her hip bone.

Thor began to pound into Darcy, gaining momentum quickly, holding her body securely as he thrust inside of her over and over again. Darcy could feel his pulsing cock, blazing hot and rock hard, and it made her pussy gush wetness (for which she was grateful). Thor was not slowing down, though his breathing was more growling now, a feral warning and claim. Her form was held against Thor’s own solid build, and he alternately held her firmly in place while his hips beat an impressive pace, or he would push her body up to meet him, then let sink back to the table at a more relaxed rhythm.

Darcy was far from meek, and the short moans carried on breath forced from her by Thor’s quick thrusts seemed to shore up his stamina. Darcy squeezed her eyes shut, recognizing the 'nowhereness' that blanketed her mind before an impending oh-my-god orgasm. She floated in the black behind her eyelids, all attention tuned to the feeling of Thor fucking her, hard and deep, his pelvis jackhammering against her clit with every powerful reentry. She listened to his growls become more urgent, faster and louder. His body continued, machine-like movements, beat beat beating into and up against Darcy’s pussy.

All of it was so much. He was so much. As Darcy’s muscles locked, her cunt clenched tight around Thor’s shaft, causing him to roar out in a primal way. His cock stiffened impossibly harder and Darcy felt Thor explode inside of her before she was overcome by her own ecstasy. Thor ground his pelvis against her as he came, feeling Darcy milking his length with her release. She was still so tight, and as he caught his breath and looked at Darcy’s blissed out face, his satisfaction was complete. She was panting as well, eyes partially lidded, beautiful flush in her cheeks and dazed from cumming so hard with Thor. Even as he started to jostled her a small amount to begin pulling out, Darcy let out a high whimper before pulling him back down with heels against his ass and a pleased 'mmmmmm' as he settled against her once more. Thor reached one hand out, grabbed the nearby knife and cut through the last of Darcy’s restraints around her wrists, tossing the mangled fabric and weapon to the floor.

Thor managed to remain inside of Darcy as he maneuvered onto his back, her limp frame draped over his chest. He had chosen well.


	3. New Game in Town

CHAPTER 3

 

Darcy hit the ground running. She had been waiting _so long_ for this chance, and it would not go to waste. The Asgardian forest was dense and massive around her, providing cover as well as blockages as she fled. Her lungs already burned, the initial escape sprint from the royal hunting camp testing Darcy’s mediocre endurance. Her boots and soft, thin pants (specially made for Darcy after she pouted over the loss of her Midgard attire, 'leggings') were far preferred over attempting to run in her royal court gowns. A light, billowing tunic, belted at her waist (to affect a dress or skirt or some sense of 'propriety required of a royal consort') allowed her unrestricted movement as she dashed around each tree. Darcy had already decided that if any clothing caught on branches or thorny brush (as clothes for female Asgardians was wont to do), it was thin enough material that a solid jerk forward would tear the fabric without costing her momentum.

 

Darcy's heart pounded in her ears, making her realize that she had no idea if she was being followed. Darcy knew she had no hope of 'stealth' in this situation, her plan hinging entirely the sheer number of places to hide. If Darcy was far enough ahead, she could find cover and wait out the search for her.

As Darcy went over the strategies she had observed for locating and tracking big game and how she could use that knowledge to stay one step ahead of the man she knew would be pursuing her soon, a booming voice made her breath catch in her throat.

“Do you know one of the many things that I find puzzling about you, yet enchanting, little one?” Thor called out, apparently not locked onto her exact spot, but confident that she was near enough to hear him. The leaves crunched and branches rustled as he walked, but Darcy dare not move a muscle, knowing Thor's hearing would suss her out the instant she did.

 

“Though you realize,” he continued, “that I know these lands as completely as if they shared my soul, you still flee. Though you cannot deny my hunting skills have been built and honed for hundreds of years, you still make yourself prey. Though you have firsthand knowledge of my _superior_ ability to find you **every... single... time** you run-”

Thor's steps were coming closer and Darcy struggled to keep her breathing silent.

 

“-you persist.” Thor said with a lower volume as he stepped around a tree, eyes locking with Darcy's from her position 30 yards away. Darcy's movement was immediate, sprinting away from him and towards a trail she had spotted, hoping a clear path would-

“Ah, ah, ah, little one,” Thor tutted as he stepped out in front of her and let her run into his outstretched arm, her waist encircled before she realized she was caught. He held her back against his body, and the hot breath in her ear carried taunting words, “mustn't exhaust yourself so early in the day. You have excited the blood in my veins with your little foray, and I fear it will be quite some time yet before you have any rest.”

At that, Darcy began struggling, attempting to twist out of Thor’s arm and duck away from his hold. Thor's response was to laugh as he picked her up by her securely held waist and walked up to a nearby tree. He turned her around and firmly guided her back against the tree trunk, holding her there with one hand while he removed a long length of rope that looped over his shoulder several times. The tree was a few steps up an embankment, so she was eye to eye with the golden prince as he worked.

Darcy was breathing hard, willing her heart to stop racing, with no luck. She watched Thor look her up and down, surely assessing something; Darcy didn't care to ask. He then looked up at the tree, squinting his eyes as he thought, pursed his lips briefly with a small hum. As if Darcy needed any reminder of Asgardian ranking in the 'Physical Abilities' category, Thor proceeded to throw the rope up over his head, curving his arm as he released. Darcy looked up after a moment, only to see Thor's hand catch the rope before it smacked her in the face. It had sailed flawlessly over a sturdy branch 15 feet above them. Darcy snorted.

'Perfectly. Of course,' she thought wryly.

Thor was now tying a loop from each free end. He raised Darcy’s arm and secured the rope around one wrist, then the same on her other side.

 

“Your stubborn heart **fascinates** me, Lady Darcy,” Thor stated with mock seriousness, moving back to take in the view she presented, wild curls, heaving chest and bound for him alone. Then he stepped into her, too close to be seen as lacking intent. A small whimper escaped her mouth before she could catch herself, bringing a smirk to Thor’s face. He leaned himself against her bodily, now forcing a shuddering exhalation from her as his heated and swollen length pressed between her legs. Thor thrust forward ever so slightly, and Darcy let out a staccato wail before snapping her mouth and eyes shut, then turning her head to the side.

 

“Ah! I see. You need proper enticements to continue giving voice to feeling. Allow me to assist.”  


Thor dropped to his knees in front of her before firmly grasping and pulling off her faux-leggings and underwear, carelessly tossing them over his shoulder. He grabbed her knees and put one over each shoulder, then took a solid grip of Darcy’s ass, pushing her pussy into his waiting mouth. As Thor moaned and hummed his enjoyment against her clit, Darcy began to squirm and shout.

 

“Ah! Thor, wha- what are you doing?? F- Thor, no. NO. Jesus Chr- oh! Hu... No! Stop! No, stop it! Th.... oooh... mmm, oh god, ple... oh... Thor...”

 

Partway through her struggling, Thor had sealed his mouth over her mound and gave strong, solid pull of suction, only to relax with his tongue firmly lapping over Darcy’s nub. He repeated this combination for 5 minutes, until Darcy’s thrashing and resistance became an undulation of her hips, rocking to meet his tongue, attempting to match his rhythm-less pattern.

 

It was amazing, but it wasn't getting her there. Darcy's brow furrowed with frustration, refusing to plead with Thor, but unable to remain in this maddening moment.

 

Lucky as she was, Thor pulled away and stood, grinning happily as he wiped his face with his hand. He pulled a knife from his belt and cut through Darcy’s tunic, top to bottom and directly between her breasts, slicing through her breast bindings as well. He spread her now useless top open, eyes again glistening as he took in her exposed skin and hardening nipples.

 

“This hunt has been bountiful, has it not?” Thor asked, raising both breasts up to his lips, sucking as much of her flesh into his mouth as possible. His eyes drooped shut, he exhaled forcefully through his nose against her overflowing skin and moaned with such desire, Darcy felt a pounding from her own pulse in her cunt. Thor took his time, and for love nor money could Darcy explain just how he took something that was a turn on and made it a direct link to her most base, primal self. The use of his lips to massage her skin, his teeth to solidly but carefully hold her tits captive, his tongue writhing against her sensitive nipples, then his whole mouth sucking with such reverence and ecstasy, moaning as the world fell away and he continued on, lost in the action and oblivious to all else. Darcy wished she could say she didn't feel the same, that the rest of her thoughts weren't forgotten immediately when Thor started sucking on her nipples, that she didn't feel like an animal in heat, desperate for Thor to fuck her mercilessly all night.

 

Darcy sure would like to say that, but lying to herself hadn't solved anything yet.

 

To the matter at hand, her control was gone and she would say or do anything if it made Thor bury his amazing cock inside of her over and over and over again.  


“Thor... Thor, I need it,” she said breathlessly. “Please, oh fuck! Please, Thor... I need you to fuck me. Oh, god, please, Thor...”

 

For his part, Thor continued laving and sucking each nipple, together and in turn, absently humming in reply to Darcy’s begging. With a momentarily free hand, he blindly attempted to loosen enough of his trouser fastenings without removing his mouth or opening his eyes. With luck and likely magic, Thor’s pants fell down his thick thighs and his large, hard cock was freed.  


When Darcy felt his length press against the front of her soft thighs like a brand, her head fell back with a groan, so ready to feel him push into her. Darcy stood on one foot and raised her other calf up Thor’s leg, hoping he took her hint. After a moment, he did, pulling her body up his torso and allowing Darcy to wrap her legs over his hips while Thor's body had hers securely pinned up against the tree. Darcy's wrists remained bound above her head; she squeezed the rope in her grip impatiently, her muscles tense with anticipation. Thor briefly took his hands off her breasts (though his mouth was still attentively working over her pink, pebbled flesh and his face was pressed into her chest so as not to lose heavy tit as he moved) and held Darcy up with one hand under her ass while the other lined his cock up with her wet pussy. How long did she have to wait? She was going out of her mind from lust and whe-  


When Thor released some of his hold on Darcy’s delicious ass, his cock pushed into her steadily, until he was buried to the hilt in her cunt.  


“Oh, _**fuck**_ ,” Darcy muttered, her head once again falling back against the bark with her eyes closed, the fullness, the heat and the primal instinct _demanding_ movement overtook any other idea or plan she had.

 

Thor repeated the movement- raise her body with the hand holding her ass, relax his support out from under her while keeping hold, then thrust up into her as she sank down- and Darcy's back felt the tree behind her start scratching paths in her skin. Thor noticed this as well, so his other arm pushed up between her spine and the unforgiving bark and gripped the back of her neck. Her overstimulated nipple fell from his mouth as he stood tall and leaned back from her a few inches, breathing heavy while her looked her over. He continued to fuck her with intent: not slowly, but not at a frantic speed. Instead, he seemed to follow a 3 count. Raise. Drop. Thrust. All while holding eye contact, all while Darcy thought the heat _**had to**_ melt her now. She couldn't babble, run, fight, **anything**. She was only able to take it. The pleasure, the attention, the effort and striving of A GOD to get her off.  


The intensity was building, Thor’s jaw clenched, hard eyes completely locked on her. As she stared back, Darcy started to feel... something else. She was almost removed from the situation, despite feeling every amazing thrust and his skin moving over hers, his fingers holding her neck, all of it. But still... she was certain that this is what an out-of-body experience would feel like, minus the 'out-of-body' part. It swirled into her building orgasm, a smooth conductivity of sorts, taking the individual points of pleasure and joining them, amplifying them. Each spot would be unable to endure such a focused sensation, but when it was spread over her body as a whole, the layers of contact remained unique but also cascading like an ocean wave.  


Instead of being confused, Darcy was mesmerized by the way Thor was staring at her, the air electric with anticipation. His gaze almost blood-thirsty, his voice coming out rough and strained as he began to pound into her now.

“Darcy... you are meant to be adored and worshiped by the gods themselves.”

His pace became merciless and Darcy felt the most bizarre sense of _**power**_ , bound and stripped though she was. Something inside of her head shifted and snapped and a rush overtook her long-standing resistance. Whether it was shock, acceptance or a delusional break, suddenly Darcy found a confidence, an entitlement to Thor's unabashed desire and exaltation.

Of _course_ he should worship her. The most powerful being she had ever witnessed had been drawn in by the force of her presence, and now was unable to look away. Darcy came hard, shouting as she did, her thighs gripping hard at Thor’s hips while her pussy tightened around his cock. Thor shouted as well, a roar from between gritted teeth became a yell at the sensation of Darcy’s clenched quim. Pushing into her hard and fast now, he yelled again as his seed shot deep into her pussy, hot and tight, and held Darcy firmly atop his length as his load pulsed out thickly.

 

A few more stilted but strong thrusts, then reality started seeping back to both Thor and Darcy. Both breathing hard, Thor leaned his damp forehead against Darcy's, hoping to remember this tryst in detail for the rest of his long life. It felt momentous, though Thor could not say why. Thor did not bother pulling out of his little human, simply leaned forward again while reaching up to release Darcy’s wrists. She wrapped her arms around Thor’s neck and allowed him to carry her back to his private encampment. She whined briefly as he removed his spent cock from her before walking forward, but Darcy simply lay her head on one of Thor’s muscled shoulders.

 

She smiled to herself as her eyes drifted close, knowing that things were... _different_ now. A power, a different kind of fight flowed through Darcy. She didn't feel resigned or hopeless, resentful or frustrated. No. Darcy felt in control. She felt powerful. She was a force of nature, raw, brutal, beautiful, unstoppable.

  


Oh, yes, things are different.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do my usual mull-over-it-for-3-weeks-then-move-a-comma obsessing, so there may be some typos.


End file.
